brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User blog:TaskyCrafter/What I expect in next wave of Lego Dimentions
So today I will be talking about what I expect in the next Lego Dimentions game or at least the next few waves of Lego Dimensions and I will explain why I expect them (even though most of them may be unlikely): *Marvel *Star Wars *Nexo Knights *Angry Birds Movie *Gravity Falls *Short Circuit *Voltron Defender of the Universe *The Adventures of TinTin *Tron *Goosebumps *Lego Ninjago Movie *Spaceballs *Red Dwarf *Big Bang Theory *Undertale *Disney And now to explain why I expect them: Marvel Obviously because it is a popular comic theme just like DC Comics (ignoring the fact that it is already in the game). And I know that Disney Infinity already has Marvel and Star Wars in it, but they have to make an acception about this. Maybe they could even add characters that Disney Infinity hasn't added to their game. I could just imagine a team pack with Wolverine and Deadpool (X-Jet and Deadpool's Chopper). Star Wars Similar things with Marvel, plus the fact that they have popular Star Wars stuff going on such as: Force Awakens, Freemaker Adventures, Star Wars Rebels, Episodes 4-6 (mainly because they are the most popular ones), and Jek freaking 14! Obviously I don't know why they WOULD'NT do Star Wars. Nexo Knights Another popular Lego theme plus it has its own TV show on Cartoon Network. Angry Birds Movie Another theme made by Lego promoting the Angry Birds Movie. I think this would be a really cool addition to the game. Think about it, you could destroy enemies easily by using a slingshot and aiming it at them, well, I think it's a cool idea at least. Gravity Falls I know that Disney Infinity already has some Gravity Falls related things in their game, but hey don't have any playable characters for Gravity Falls. Also there is a project on Lego Ideas, here is the link if you want to support it: https://ideas.lego.com/projects/132749 The Shacktron. This set has the support of Alex Hirsch the creator of the show and Jason Ritter the voice of Dipper. Despite the fact that the show is over and it might not become a Lego set, some cancelled Lego sets made it to Lego Dimentions (Portal 2, Wizard of Oz, Adventure Time, and others), plus it even has the support of the shows creator so without a doubt this will make the game. Short Circuit Another set on Lego Ideas, not sure if it got enough supporters or if it was cancelled but I thought the movie was good and should be in the game like ET or Gremlins or something. Voltron Another Lego Ideas set, multiple actually. I have seen a lot of set ideas with Voltron on that website and they are all really cool. So I think this is going to make the game for sure (hopefully there wouldn't have to be something complicated like having to buy all five of the main characters just to make Voltron like in the show). TinTin Another Lego Ideas set I found, they were really well thought out. Also I read the TinTin comics and watched the animated movie and thought they were really good so I hope that this makes it as well. Tron Similar things with Gravity Falls and Voltron, I have seen a lot of Lego Ideas projects that have to do with Tron (mostly the cool Light Cycles), and I know that Disney Infinity (how many times do I have to mention that game) already has Sam Flynn and Tron in their game, but again, this would be really cool to see in Lego Dimentions. Goosebumps I heard rumors that this was going to be in the next waves for Lego Dimentions along with A-Team, Teen Titans Go, Harry Potter, and Sonic, but when it didn't I was a little disappointed, so I'm hoping to see it in the next waves. Lego Ninjago Movie Obviously because The Lego Movie and The Lego Batman Movie are in it and a lot of people are pretty excited for the Lego Ninjago Movie (I know I am). Spaceballs Another Lego Ideas set I found, even though I already said Star Wars (what Spaceballs is based of if you didn't know), I think this would be pretty cool and pretty funny to see them together in the same game. Red Dwarf More Lego Ideas projects I found that have to do with it, and I already know I mentioned Star Wars and Spaceballs (Not based off either but the show takes place in space), but again I thought it would be pretty cool to see this in Lego Dimentions. Big Bang Theory A Lego Ideas set that has been officially made, plus the show is pretty popular. So I think just like The Simpsons, this will make it in the game as well. Undertale This one may be unlikely, but the game is so popular that there have even been Lego fans making builds of characters and structures from the game. There are even so Lego Ideas Sets that I found on there, most of them are just straight forward characters, but there is one set I found in particular that is actually well built, link if you want to support it: https://ideas.lego.com/projects/139402 Sans and Papyrus's House. I thought it looked pretty cool, even though it is unlikely to be a Lego set, it might hopefully be in Lego Dimentions, that's what I'm expecting at least. Disney There is a Minifigures series of Disney characters (sort of like how The Simpsons has a Minigures series) and popular Disney Lego sets, probably not going to make it because of (getting tired of mentions this) Disney Infinity, but again I thought it would be cool to see in the game. Also there was rumors that it was going to be in the next waves of Lego Dimensions but I think that it was not true because the pictures I found with it look photoshopped. Well those are my thoughts on what I thought would be in Lego Dimensions, let me know in the comments whether you agree on me or what you think will be in the next Lego Dimensions and why. Category:Blog posts